Wrenches having adjustable jaws to engage objects of different dimensions within the adjustment range are well known. In many cases a thumb rotated worm gear member rides in the front end of the main body of the wrench and also engages teeth in the jaw to be moved. As the worm gear is rotated, the jaw's teeth move over the gear carrying the joined jaw with it to adjust the opening between a stationary jaw member and the movable jaw member being moved.
When the same or several objects, like nuts or bolts, having the same dimensions are to be sequentially engaged by the movable jaws and then turned, it is not uncommon for the wrench to need adjustment between engagements. This is especially common between every 3 or 4 engagements of the wrench in such situations.
The present invention relates to an adjustable jaw wrench wherein after turning an engaged object, such as a nut or bolt, having the same engage able dimensions, it is not necessary to again adjust the span opening distance between the wrench's stationary and movable jaws.